


[Newt/Theseus] 办公桌 1 （nc-17

by athenawant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenawant/pseuds/athenawant
Summary: 私设ooc，不喜误入，路人x忒修斯提及





	[Newt/Theseus] 办公桌 1 （nc-17

是三年级假期的最后一天，纽特一个人瘦瘦小小进到魔法部地下二楼，穿过狭窄的走道，去到傲罗见习办公室找忒修斯，希望他能同意自己不想去活米村的申请。

还没等到他敲门，屋内传出的声响迫使他停下来，他疑惑地将未紧闭的门推开一条缝隙。

透过门缝时，他感到自己如同被针尖刺了一下，全身麻木。  
他的哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，在办公室桌上被一位巫师压制住，两条腿被迫分开，衣服几乎尽数脱光，皱皱巴巴散落在地。

过于震惊的纽特直直地停在门口，尽管是门缝他依然可以清晰看到，忒修斯偏白的肤色，两瓣臀肉尤为雪白，正被大力揉搓，用力掰开来。那位巫师肏进穴口时，深色粗壮的阴茎与之形成鲜明对比。

忒修斯细微的抗争和咬紧的牙关，却还是泄露一声足以让纽特动情的呻吟。还有他满脸痛苦又爽利的表情，厚厚的嘴唇颤抖着喘息，漂亮白皙的身上红一块紫一块，摊在凌乱的办公桌上。滋滋的液体滴滴答答溢出穴口，软糯的臀肉被抽打到红肿，动作激烈能称得上残暴。

随着不间断的撞击，忒修斯头垂了下来，耷拉在打字机那小小的台面上。晃动的手敲打在打字机的键盘上，发出枯燥的咔哒咔哒声，应和着他喘息与啜泣。

可能是事情发生的仓促，里面的人甚至没有用闭耳塞听咒。

墨水被打翻在地，一滴又一滴墨水洇开来，映入纽特的眼眸，突然转变得阴郁深沉。此时此刻，他心底里除了害怕外，悄悄滋生了莫名的情绪，可能是愤怒，可能是埋藏心底不可言说对哥哥的情感。

在家温文尔雅，光洁的脸上总是带笑意陪伴自己，教导自己长大的哥哥正被人压在身下侵犯。

那位好像永远充满自信的哥哥是不可摧毁的。事实却将其打破。

然他第一反应并未出声阻止，而是着迷似得盯着忒修斯，他白皙的躯体染着薄汗而发出润泽的光，巫师一下又一下操着，退出的时候整根拔出，重新捅进去时带着藕断丝连的肠液。 结实的大腿分开到了极限，几乎掰成“一”字，交合的地方全是滑腻狼藉。

“呜啊……嗯……不……啊……”呻吟一声高过一声，在一次猛烈的撞击下忒修斯被操射了。他抬起手捂住嘴不叫得太过分。阴茎跳动几下粘稠白浊喷射出来。

渐渐等高潮过去，他整个人就像一件从钉钩上滑下来的笔挺衣服慢慢皱缩起来一样瘫软在台面上。  
但巫师还没有停下来继续入侵着挺动腰大力挞伐，掐住他的腰不让他滑下去。又粗又硬的肉棒就这么在后穴横冲直撞，将还未从上一波高潮的顶端落下的忒修斯又带上了新一轮的顶点。

纽特关上门，默默靠着门板，任思绪轻飘飘地萦绕心头。走廊潮湿阴冷的味道盖不住室内依旧放浪形骸，一片淫乱。听那传来细微的、是熟悉的忒修斯的声音，却又有他从未听过酥到骨子里那破碎哀求的呻吟，混乱碰撞下敲击在打字机的，咔哒咔哒节奏的声音，配合进出时的水声，全部撞击在了纽特的脑海中。

愈发混乱的声响，夹杂着像是来自地窖污浊的空气令他呼吸困难。纽特只得把头埋在了黄黑条纹的学院围巾里，那还是忒修斯的围巾。纽特在忒修斯开始实习后从他房间里拿走的，好像无论何时都能感受到忒修斯的气息，依附着他，把他裹在其中。

 

 

纽特不知道自己几时回到了家，他习惯性地待在属于自己的小天地，后院搭出来的木屋，自小每当有不开心时他总会让自己躲在里面，和相遇的神奇动物们作伴。

粘人的护树罗锅原本已趴在他肩头，可现在他没有心思与动物们打招呼。

纽特叹了口气，"皮克特。"

皮克特可能察觉到纽特此刻低落的情绪，凑过去用头顶的枝叶碰碰纽特脸颊像是安慰，随后乖乖回到树上。

纽特躺在屋内铺好的干草垛里，感到莫名由来一阵烦躁于是顺手抓了本摊在地上的书。还没翻两页忒修斯的笔记就映入眼帘“是你给我指明人生的第一只蝴蝶，看到人生的第一次彩虹……”他抑制不住回想起刚刚亲眼所见一切。他或许能肖想忒修斯，但万万不会是这样，可偏偏让他见着了。

这就像是一根导火索，火势蔓延那样势不可挡烧尽蝴蝶和彩虹，只留下扭曲的灰烬。但纽特正深深跃入火焰的深渊，汹涌的渴望将他吞没。

这可比黑魔法防御学的课程难多了，他似懂非懂发现自己无法遏制自己脑海浮现忒修斯的笑容，泪水和美好的躯体。

想着想着逐渐迷迷糊糊睡了过去，脸上还盖着那本书。

 

待到天色昏暗，余辉也消散。

“荧光闪现。”

纽特被一阵亮光照醒，他推开额前翻开的书，有人走了过来，是熟悉的脚步声。

不出意外，纽特低着头看到了穿着高帮白色长袜露出了结实修长的小腿——不久前还在办公桌上抽搐抖动的腿。纽特的心一下子揪住，脸涨得通红。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你果然躲在这里。看书的时候记得要开灯。好了，快点起来吧，妈妈在等我们吃饭呢。”忒修斯伸出手，有力地握住纽特把他扶起来。

这下纽特不得不和他对视了。

忒修斯的嘴角还有些红肿，尽管不大明显：眼框边似乎留有未擦净的泪痕：锁骨处的深红印痕在衬衣翻起的领口下若隐若现；连平日梳着整齐的头发也有一缕垂头丧气耷拉在额前。

纽特不敢再观察下去。好在忒修斯已经快步转身向屋子走去。

他跟在忒修斯身后，眼神依旧不自觉瞟向他的背影，衣着和短裤，大腿后根被桌面摩擦出的淤青依然清晰可见。

 

 

新学期课堂上。

“纽特，不要怕，只是个博格特而已，不管出来的是什么都没关系。”邓布利多站在他身旁安慰。

纽特缓步上前，后面不乏一些同学们嘲笑声。他抬手挥起魔杖，直到出现的博格特是办公桌和打印机，四周传来更为放肆的嘲弄。

 

那只是简易的木质办公桌，上面飘落的文件带走了纽特的思绪，他耳边甚至还出现了打字机咔哒咔哒作响的声音，以及那微弱的，忒修斯的喘息声。

这幻形怪就像是读懂了他心思一样，桌上一切都开始变得乱糟糟，打字机胡乱地敲击更令他慌乱，害怕下一秒内心真实想法会突然暴露。

 

在邓布利多的催促下，他慌张地挥动魔杖“滑稽滑稽。” 

终是变成了一条龙。

 

关于纽特·斯卡曼德的博格特为什么会是办公桌和打字机，无人知晓。

只有纽特自己知道，自己害怕的不是办公桌也不是打字机，甚至不是对于成为傲罗的恐惧，那只是他内心被忒修斯所填满的渴望。

不该有的占有欲，才是源于心中恐惧害怕之物。

 

tbc


End file.
